kirby_bulborbfandomcom-20200215-history
Noah
Noah Yazawa, commonly known as Noah, is the secondary antagonist in Trooper Village Stories, and a main ally in Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening. He is a Red Pikmin, and a rather fast one at that. Noah was introduced in Classic Kirby as the brother of Steve and Olivia. He later appeared during the Noah Arc in the first season of Trooper Village Stories as the main antagonist. He later joined Sgt Frog's Lonely Hearts Club Band and became a supporting antagonist. However, Noah eventually left the group to become an ally to Trooper Village, and also to continue his relationship with Grace Yazawa. Noah is the second most famous villain in Kirby Bulborb's shows (after Cyber Captain Olimar), and is also one of his most well-known characters. Personality Noah is a psychotic and malignant individual who cares little about anyone not himself. He displays many traits of narcissism, having an inflated opinion of himself and viewing himself as a god. Despite his egotism and narcissism, Noah also holds a genuine love for Steve and Olivia, and adores his girlfriend Grace. History Classic Kirby Noah first appeared in The Legendary Unreleased Steve Movie, in which he was an ally and the brother of Steve disguised as a Stormtrooper. Sometime after this, he fell in love with a girl named Grace, who became his girlfriend. Three years after the events of The Legendary Unreleased Steve Movie, Noah moved to a different Pikmin town. While there, a group of Pikmin treated Noah like an outcast. Noah got his revenge by killing the group of Pikmin. But Noah went too far, and started having plans on taking over the entire world and becoming the fastest Pikmin ever. Trooper Village Stories He caused mass destruction to Pikstreet Avenue and the creatures that live there, making him a very threatening Pikmin. He went in a wall portal to do the same thing to Trooper Village, but he managed to get stopped by Twig, Thorn, Edge, and the Pikmin in Trooper Village. He went through a blue portal to return to Pikstreet Avenue. Then he possessed Thorn with a cape but managed to get defeated again. After escaping to Trooper Village again, he completely takes it over with the help of Sanic De Hedgehog. He was eventually jailed and Mayor R Bulborb re-gained control of the village. While in jail, he overheard Mayor R Bulborb talking about going to an anime convention. He then decided to transform into Minako Aino to trick Mayor R Bulborb into giving him control of the village again. Despite Noah's voice sounding different to Minako's, Mayor R Bulborb believed his Minako disguise. However, Mayor R Bulborb suddenly asked him if he wanted to go on a date, which made Noah speechless. They then have a meal during the date, with Noah complimenting the chef's cooking. After the meal, Mayor R Bulborb asks Noah if he wants to marry him. The real Minako then enters the scene, and Noah admits that he's actually Noah. However, Mayor R Bulborb still thinks he's Minako, just cosplaying as a Pikmin. Noah then ran back to jail, not being able to take it anymore. He is thankful that he doesn't have to deal with Minako anymore, but suddenly sees three Minako lookalikes in the cell, which causes him to faint. He later joined Sgt Frog's Lonely Hearts Club Band and became a supporting antagonist. In the final episode, he makes the decision to quit being a villain and became an ally to Trooper Village. After Cyber Captain Olimar killed Steve, Olivia, and Joe, Noah attempted to avenge them by killing him, Brittany, and Dadsuki. However, before he got the chance, Dadsuki stopped time and fatally wounded Noah with The World. Knowing he would die, Noah transfers his remaining energy to Kirby Bulborb, Bowser, and Nicole before dying. He is later shown ascending to Heaven. Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening Noah was brought back to life when Doc Kermit Frogglegg reversed the August 29 deaths by time travelling to August 28th 2018 and preventing Dadsuki from killing Minako Aino. Noah's decision to quit Sgt. Frog's Lonely Hearts Club Band was not effected by Doc's reversal of the August 29 deaths, making him the only living member of the group to leave. In 2029, Noah was able to see his girlfriend, Grace Yazawa, again. He gets married to her not long afterwards, and after Character D's death, decided to move to Griffin Street with Grace at the end of the series. Abilities Noah is capable of teleportation, as well as going really fast (as he is quite a FAST Pikmin). He was also shown to have shapeshifting abilities in Sailor V Fakes The Scene, in which he transformed into Minako Aino to trick Mayor R Bulborb. Notes * Noah's character is based on Thorn and Liquid Snake. * The name "Noah" is a reference to a scene in the finale of Twig & Pik-pik's second season, in which Twig said "No, ahhhhh!", and thus Noah was born. * Another character called Noah made an appearance on the fourth episode of MINJAK's series "Steve The Trooper Adventures". Category:Characters Category:Pikmin Category:Trooper Village Stories Category:Twig & Pik-pik Category:Living Characters Category:Evil turns good Category:Sgt. Frog's Lonely Hearts Club Band Category:Characters from Season 1 Category:Characters from Season 2 Category:Characters from Season 3 Category:Deceased Characters from Season 3 Category:Ghosts Category:Main Antagonists Category:Self-Aware Characters Category:Trooper Villagers Category:Kirby Bulborb's Favourite Characters Category:Good turns evil Category:Season 1 Antagonists Category:Season 2 Antagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Revived Characters Category:Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening Category:Original Pages Category:Deceased Characters from Trooper Village Stories Category:Classic Kirby Category:Main Allies Category:Natsuki Protection Force Category:Mayors of Trooper Village Category:Fans of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Classic Kirby Antagonists Category:Characters from The Final Trial Of Trooper Village Category:Kirby Bulborb & The Bulborbs Category:Yazawa Family Category:Season 3 Antagonists Category:Characters from Kirby Bulborb's Meme Videos Category:Married Characters Category:Memes Category:High Body Count Category:Antagonists